orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry Bloom
Larry Bloom, portrayed by Jason Biggs, is the ex-fiancé of main character Piper Chapman. Larry is a self-proclaimed writer who, before writing of Piper's dilemmas in prison, was receiving no attention for his work. Personality Bloom is a very confused character with an awkward yet egotistical personality. Though he feels he has great intentions, all he really wants is to have the spotlight on himself. While he loved Piper in the beginning with all his heart, he soon came to realize that her unexpected arrest did, in fact, change the couple's dynamic. Physical Appearance Larry has black or very dark brown hair, pale skin like white people normally do, and he's always wearing clothes that make others question his sexuality. Season One Knowing that his wife's departure to jail would come soon, he spent his last few days with her having some really hot and heavy, straight sex. When the time came, he drove Chapman to the prison and, before getting out of the car, accepted her engagement ring and placed it in his wallet for safe-keeping. They waited for a few hours before they finally took Piper in, and promised to have her money ready in order for her to buy whatever she needed in prison. He called Piper and saw her as much as he could, although conjugal visits were prohibited. One day, Piper called Larry and asked him if Alex Vause, Piper's ex-girlfriend, had named her and was the reason for her arrest. His father, Howard Bloom, who is also Chapman's lawyer, searched his files and found out that Vause did, in fact, name Piper as a suspect. Larry was insisting on telling his fiancé, but after seeing her on the brink of going crazy, he decided to keep this knowledge a secret. With Piper gone, Larry took it upon himself to live his life the way he wanted. He began writing more and spent a lot of time masturbating, as he still felt faithful to Chapman. She would often confide in Larry about the drama going on in the prison, and he soon wrote an article about it titled, "One Sentence, Two Prisoners." Sam Healy, who became jealous of Chapman's new-found fame, called Larry and told him that Piper and Vause had had a lesbian affair. This left him heartbroken and confused about his feelings toward Piper. He later went on a radio talk show and spoke about the inmates, which caused more drama within the prison. After Bloom and Chapman spoke on the phone, he revealed that Alex had named her as a suspect, and mutually decided to end their engagement. Season Two After breaking up with Chapman, Larry became a lost dog looking for new love. Although reluctant at first, he found relief in Piper's best and long-time friend, Polly Harper. He had gone to see her and her baby, and found out that Pete Harper, Polly's husband, had gone on a month-long trip to the north. He stayed with Polly numerous times and were even mistaken by an old couple to be married themselves. Soon after, they ended up having sex in Bloom and Chapman's home. They continued their affair until Pete came home. When Chapman was released for two days through furlough, she attempted to have sex with Larry, but instead, he ended up confiding about having sex with someone she knew. Later on, Polly and Larry decided to stay together and told Pete. Piper soon discovered that Polly was the on e who was keeping her man happy, and the two visited her in prison to ask for her blessing. Since then, Larry and Polly have been open about their love. Bloom, LarryBloom, LarryBloom, LarryCategory:Civilians